Petite serie d'OS
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Voila, comme l'auteure m'a donne l'autorisation, j'ai le droit de traduire ses fics. Donc voici quelques OS fluffy/angst lemons sur certaines sur nos deux chouchous, écrits par Derekandreidslashfan.
1. Chapter 1

_Suis dans ma folie traductions en ce moment, donc pourquoi s'arrêter ? Voici deux fics de DerekandReidSlashFan (anciennement NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan) que j'aime beaucoup et voulais vous faire partager. Le premier est un mélange d'angst et de fluffy, l'autre a beaucoup plus de fluffy et ont tous les deux des lemons dedans. Un troisième et un quatrième suivront un peu plus tard. Dans aucun des quatre ne sont cités de cross-overs cette fois ! Je vous laisse maintenant et attends vos reviews _

_Premier OS : Hero :_

_Résumé : Nick décide de montrer à Greg combien il a besoin de lui dans sa vie avec une chanson, une danse et quelque chose d'autre…_

Nick marchait lentement à travers les halls du laboratoire regardant autour de lui toute l'activité qui l'entourait. Il fit une halte au labo d'Archie puis doucement se tourna pour regarder autour de lui. Juste là il remarqua Greg dans la salle de pause avec le reste de l'équipe, assis là pour discuter. Il se rappelait de la dispute qu'ils ont eu la nuit dernière, c'était encore frais dans son esprit. Il était passé tout près de perdre Greg, il pensait encore d'ailleurs l'avoir déjà perdu, ayant un flashback de cette nuit.

_Flashback :_

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur dire ? » Demanda Greg, il savait qu'il passait pour désespéré mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher._

_« Greg ! Mes parents ne sont pas aussi compréhensifs que les tiens. Ils ne comprendraient jamais qui je suis ou qui je vois. Je ne peux juste pas leur dire. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ça ? » Demanda Nick. Il commençait à être frustré avec Greg qui continuait à lui poser cette question. Il leva les yeux pour voir le regard blessé dans les yeux de Greg._

_Greg se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand Nick l'arrêta._

_« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Nick. Greg soupira en se retournant et le cœur de Nick se brisa quand il vit les larmes couler de ses yeux._

_« Nick, je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas vivre ou être avec toi si tu veux encore continuer à te cacher dans le placard. Je suis désolé mais je ne vis pas comme ça. » Sanglota Greg et sur ce il était parti laissant Nick dans ses pensées._

_Fin du flashback._

Cette nuit Nick avait appelé ses parents et leur avait tout dit. Il leur avait dit qu'il était gay et le fait qu'il était totalement amoureux d'un de ses collègues nommé Greg Sanders et à sa totale surprise ils réagirent avec bonheur, ils lui dirent qu'ils savaient déjà qu'il était gay et qu'ils attendaient qu'il leur dise quand il serait prêt. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire qu'ils soient aussi cools avec ça et que ses peurs n'étaient pour rien. Maintenant, il avait un plan pour reconquérir Greg et lui dire combien il était désolé et qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna et vit Archie se tenant derrière lui avec un regard inquiet et triste sur le visage.

_« Hé Nick, ça va ? » _Demanda Archie. Nick le regarda et soupira.

_« Hé Archie, est ce qu'on peut parler ? » _Il hocha la tête et le mena dans le labo d'analyse vidéo.

_« Que se passe t-il ? » _Demanda Archie en s'asseyant dans sa chaise.

_« Greg et moi nous sommes disputés la nuit dernière. » _Admit Nick en s'asseyant.

Archie leva les yeux soudainement. _« Quoi ? Comme une dispute aux poings ? » _Demanda Archie choqué.

Il secoua la tête. _« Non. Juste une dispute. Il voulait que je dise à mes parents à notre sujet et je ne voulais pas, donc il s'est levé et est parti. Je lui ai demandé où il allait, il s'est tourné et m'a regardé dans les yeux alors qu'il pleurait et m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre ou rester avec moi si je continuais à vivre dans le placard comme ça, puis il est parti. » _Dit Nick au bord des larmes, mais il réussit à les contenir.

_« Qu'as-tu fait ? Je veux dire après ces mots ? » _Questionna Archie.

_« J'ai appelé mes parents et leur ai tout dit et à ma surprise ils étaient excités à ce sujet. Archie, j'aime Greg de tout mon cœur et je veux le retrouver. J'ai une idée mais je- je ne sais pas s'il voudrait me parler ou me donner le temps aujourd'hui pour le faire. » _Dit Nick en levant les yeux. Archie souriait.

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir jusqu'à ce que tu essayes. Hé, il pourrait te surprendre. » _Lui dit Archie avec un sourire rassurant. Nick lui sourit en retour puis se leva.

_« Oui tu as raison, voilà le CD que je veux que tu mettes s'il m'autorise à danser avec lui ça se nomme « Hero ! » Si tu pouvais la mettre j'apprécierais vraiment, » _Demanda Nick, plein d'espoir. Archie hocha la tête et Nick sortit vers la salle de pause.

En entrant il fut gratifié par un Greg rieur qui se moquait de Sara et ses blagues stupides, mais il se fichait pas mal des blagues car il était heureux d'entendre son rire, mais ce fut de courte durée quand ça s'arrêta. Il regarda et fit face à un regard furieux de Sara, alors qu'il regardait les autres ceux-ci le fixaient furieusement. Il croisa le regard de Greg dont les yeux étaient tristes, pas de machine arrière maintenant.

_« Greg, il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire, donc s'il te plaît écoute juste avant de dire quoi que ce soit, s'il te plaît ? » _Supplia Nick. Greg soupira puis hocha la tête. Nick tremblait lourdement car il était très nerveux, mais il pouvait le faire. _« Ok ça y est. Après que tu sois parti la nuit dernière j'ai beaucoup pensé, tu avais raison je ne peux pas me cacher dans le placard pour toujours ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Je suis tellement désolé que je t'ai provoqué du mal, mais je ne peux pas te perdre à cause de mes putains de peurs. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je pourrais mourir sans toi. »_

_« Nick comme j'ai dit je… » _Greg fut interrompu par Nick.

_« Je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça et je ne t'en veux pas donc après que tu sois parti, j'ai pris mon téléphone et appelé mes parents et leur ai tout dit et je te dis vraiment tout. » _Lui dit Nick tandis que Greg le regardait choqué.

_« T-Tu as fait ? » _Demanda Greg une fois qu'il retrouva sa voix.

Nick hocha la tête _« Oui ! »_

_« Qu'ont-ils dit ? Comment l'ont-ils pris ? S'ils sont en colère contre toi et t'ont déshérité alors je suis désolé je… » _Greg fut coupé quand Nick plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_« Non ils ne sont pas en colère contre moi. Non ils ne m'ont pas déshérité et ils l'ont pris plutôt bien, en fait ils veulent te rencontrer à Thanksgiving c'est dans quatre semaines. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils le savaient et que je leur dirais quand je serais prêt. J'ai laissé mes peurs me dominer et je ne peux qu'être désolé, donc j'ai planifié de te montrer combien je te veux dans ma vie Greg. » _Dit Nick. Greg leva un sourcil.

_« Oh et comment tu planifies de faire ça ? » _Demanda Greg avec curiosité.

_« Comme ça. » _Nick lui tendit une main _« Greg me feras-tu l'honneur de m'offrir une danse s'il te plaît ? » _Expliqua Nick. Greg leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire sur le visage puis hocha la tête.

_« Oui ! » _Dit Greg alors qu'il fut levé par Nick. Il regarda vers le labo d'Archie et hocha la tête vers lui. La chanson remplit le laboratoire.

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

(Laisse-moi être ton héros

Danserais-tu si je te demandais de danser?

Courrais-tu et ne regarderais jamais en arrière

Pleurerais-tu si tu me voyais pleurer

Sauverais-tu mon âme ce soir ?)

Greg reconnut la chanson immédiatement, ça s'appelait « Hero » chanté par Enrique Iglesias alors que Nick le menait au milieu de la pièce, ils commencèrent à bouger d'avant en arrière au rythme de la chanson.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these_

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight?_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away._

Tremblerais-tu si je touchais tes lèvres?

Rigolerais-tu oh s'il te plaît dis-moi ça

Maintenant mourrais-tu pour celui que tu aimes ?

Me tiendrais-tu dans tes bras ce soir ?

Je peux être ton héros bébé

Je peux embrasser la peine

Je resterais toujours à tes côtés

Tu peux me couper le souffle.

Nick et Greg étaient si perdus dans la chanson qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient une audience. Ils se tenaient fermement l'un contre l'autre alors que la chanson continuait. Leurs esprits partirent ailleurs.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie would you run away?_

_Am I in to deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away._

Jurerais-tu que tu seras toujours à moi?

Mentirais-tu, t'enfuirais-tu ?

Suis-je trop amoureux ?

Ai-je perdu l'esprit ?

Je m'en fiche tu es là ce soir

Je peux être ton héros bébé

Je peux embrasser la peine

Je resterais toujours à tes côtés

Tu peux me couper le souffle.

Nick releva la tête regardant profondément dans les yeux chocolat de Greg alors qu'ils continuaient à danser tellement perdus dans la chanson. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire sur le visage alors que des larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux de leurs collègues et amis.

_I just want to hold you_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath my breath away_

_I can be your hero._

Alors que la chanson se terminait, Nick fit un pas en arrière. Greg ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé quand Nick se mit sur un genou et sortit une boîte en velours, il leva la tête vers Greg.

_« Greg je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder dans ma vie. J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir presque perdu donc je te demande, Grégory Hojem Sanders, veux-tu m'épouser ? » _Demanda Nick en révélant deux anneaux identiques. Greg était choqué, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se mit à genoux et regarda profondément dans les yeux Nick et hocha la tête.

_« Oui ! Oui je veux t'épouser ! » _Répondit Greg en passant ses bras autour du cou de Nick. _« Et tu es pardonné. » _Dit Greg faisant rigoler Nick.

_« Bon à savoir. » _Dit Nick tout joyeux en plaçant l'anneau sur son doigt. Greg fit la même chose avec Nick. Grissom parla enfin après ça.

_« Bien maintenant je suis heureux que vous ayez fixé tout ça. Rentrez chez vous tous les deux, votre permanence est finie depuis quinze minutes et félicitations à vous deux. » _Dit Grissom, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête puis sortirent.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au porche de Nick, ce dernier sortit du camion et avant que Greg ne puisse en sortir il apparut à ses côtés, ouvrant la porte et le fit sortir en le portant en style jeune marié. Il le porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il posa pendant un moment pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte pour le reprendre dans ses bras avec un sourire aimant plaqué sur le visage. Franchissant le seuil et fermant la porte derrière lui avec son pied. Il se dirigea vers la chambre plaçant Greg sur le lit, l'embrassant profondément seulement pour se séparer par besoin d'air. Nick regarda dans les yeux de Greg qui brillaient d'amour. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

_« Oh Greg ! Tu n'as pas idée de combien je t'aime, je ne veux jamais perdre ce sentiment. Je ne veux jamais te perdre. » _Dit doucement Nick.

Comment Nick parvint à enlever les vêtements de Greg et ça sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque était au-delà d'eux, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Nick sortit la bouteille de lubrifiant du tiroir de la table de nuit mettant une généreuse part sur son doigt. Alors il glissa son index dans l'anus de Greg provoquant un halètement chez lui à la sensation de cet intrus bienvenu, grognant d'extase. Nick glissa son doigt en-dehors et le replaça avec un second doigt et puis le troisième, les écartant pour qu'il puisse le prendre sans problème. Il les enleva puis se prépara lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien et glissant. Puis il s'aligna et glissa entièrement en lui, s'arrêtant pour embrasser Greg totalement. Il commença à pousser doucement en premier, les faisant tous les deux haleter et grogner de plaisir.

_« Oh Nicky… Hum… Plus vite… Besoin que t'ailles plus vite. Plus fort aussi. » _Haleta Greg. Nick se redressa sur ses deux coudes pour regarder direct dans les yeux de Greg, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois alors qu'il s'introduisait en lui vite et fort.

Nick aimait ce sentiment d'être à l'intérieur de son petit-ami, maintenant son fiancé. A ce moment tout ce que vous pouviez entendre c'était le claquement de peau contre peau, grognements et la tête de lit frappant dans le mur alors que le lit bougeait à chaque mouvement. Nick attrapa le sexe de Greg, le remuant en même temps que ses mouvements et ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que les deux ne crient leur orgasme. Il sortit de Greg, le mettant à côté de lui et plaçant un baiser sur son front. Greg sourit tout endormi et soupira de bonheur.

_« Je t'aime Nicky. » _Murmura Greg avant qu'il ne partit dans un sommeil paisible. Nick baissa les yeux vers lui et sourit heureux en murmurant en retour.

_« Je t'aime aussi Greg ! Le ferais toujours ! Dors bien ! » _Dit Nick avant de tomber dans le sommeil sachant et souhaitant que rien d'autre, même la peur ne viendrait sur le chemin de leur bonheur.

_Fin du premier OS…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième OS : My sweet, sweet Valentine :_

_Juste une petite fic de Saint Valentin !_

Greg déambula à travers les halls du laboratoire, sa permanence était finie et il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde était de si bonne humeur, bon pratiquement tout le monde ne l'était peut-être pas, lui-même inclus. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la Saint-Valentin : le jour de l'amour et de la romance, tristement la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas, comme la seule personne pour laquelle il crevait d'amour ne retournerait jamais ses sentiments donc une fois encore, il allait passer ce jour tout seul. Greg parvint à la salle de pause et se dirigea directement vers le pot de café où il sortit son pot de café « bleu d'Hawaii » mettant une cafetière en route juste au moment où Sara et Warrick entrèrent.

_« Hé G, qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? » _Demanda Warrick en s'asseyant à côté de Sara. Il se tourna et le regarda en essayant de cacher le regard triste sur son visage. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête en forçant un sourire.

_« Rien vraiment ! » _Dit-il puis il se tourna et sortit. Ils le regardèrent partir puis Sara s'excusa en courant après Greg.

_« Hé Greg attends un peu. » _Cria Sara attirant son attention. Greg s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. _« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » _Demanda t-il. Greg soupira en se tournant vers elle.

_« Rien de mal, c'est juste que mon travail est fini donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais rentrer chez moi et juste me relaxer. » _Sourit Greg pour la rassurer qu'il allait bien, mais elle n'y croyait pas.

_« Greg ! Je sais quand quelque chose te dérange, maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe. » _Dit fermement Sara.

_« Rien, Sara, vraiment. » _Dit Greg.

_« Greg… »_

_« Ok, ok… Ben je n'aime pas vraiment le jour de la Saint-Valentin et être là me rend tout déprimé. » _Dit Greg avec un soupir.

_« Pourquoi ? » _Demanda une Sara concernée.

_« Car tout le monde a quelqu'un avec qui partager ce jour. Je veux dire tu as Warrick, Catherine a Grissom et sa fille, Bobby a son mari et sa fille, Mandy a son petit-ami, Wendy a Hodges, d'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient réellement ensemble et Archie a son copain, mais je n'ai personne, je suis seul Sara et la seule personne que je veux plus que tout au monde ne retournera jamais mes sentiments ! C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. » _Lui dit Greg. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle donc il tenta de garder un visage normal. Sara le fixa pendant un moment tristement avant de demander.

_« Qui est-ce ? » _Demanda t-elle.

_« Nick. » _Murmura t-il avant qu'il ne se tourne et ne parte.

Sara le regarda partir fixant son dos choqué, il aimait Nick autant que Nick l'aimait. Elle secoua alors sa tête avec la tristesse qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui. Ce que Greg ne savait pas c'est qu'il n'était pas seul : Nick était dans le même bateau que lui. Sara savait que Nick était amoureux de Greg et maintenant qu'elle savait que Greg retournait ses sentiments, elle était déterminée à mettre ces deux-là ensemble, mais Nick pouvait être entêté parfois. Sara retourna dans la salle de repos où Warrick parlait maintenant à Nick, Catherine et Grissom étaient là aussi, il releva la tête vers Sara et vit la tristesse sur son visage.

_« Hé Sara, est ce que ça va ? » _Demanda Nick. Elle se tourna et le regarda, elle allait faire vraiment en sorte que Nick et Greg trouvent le bonheur avec l'un l'autre peu importe comment, c'était sa mission et personne n'allait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

_« Tu dois lui dire, Nick. » _Demanda Sara. Il la fixa confus.

_« Sara quoi ?... »_

_« Ne joue pas au malin avec moi ! Et NE te sers pas de ton merdique comportement de macho non plus ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » _Le réprimanda Sara. Ça lui prit un moment ou deux, mais finalement ça tilla et Nick se contenta de secouer la tête.

_« Non Sara ! Il ne retournerait jamais mes sentiments et… » _Sara l'interrompit secouant la tête.

_« Non ! Pour une fois tu as tort il t'aime ! Il t'aime vraiment Nick et IL est seul comme tu l'es et je sais que tu l'aimes. Je sais ça parce qu'il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit qui aimait-il et tu sais quel nom a-t-il murmuré avant de partir ? » _Demanda t-elle, il secoua la tête. _« Le tien. » _Nick la regarda choqué il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait pas bien entendu.

_« Sara arrête de jouer je sais que tu veux jouer aux faiseuses de couples, mais… » _Commença Nick, mais Sara le coupa.

_« Je ne joue pas et je n'essaye pas de jouer aux faiseuses de couples ! Je veux juste que deux de mes meilleurs amis soient heureux et crois-moi Nick tu rendras Greg heureux juste comme il le fera. » _Dit Sara puis stoppa le regardant. _« Me fais-tu confiance ? »_

_« Bien sûr j'ai confiance, Sara autant que je vous fais tous confiance ici. » _Répondit Nick.

_« Donc crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il t'aime. » _Dit Sara. Nick la regarda.

Catherine savait le sujet de cette conversation et pour une fois elle était d'accord avec Sara. Elle avait vu les regards qu'ils lançaient l'un vers l'autre c'était évident qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle marcha vers Nick plaçant sa main sur son dos. Il releva la tête vers elle et elle sourit.

_« Elle a raison Nick ! Vous vous aimez tous les deux. C'est évident quand vous pensez que personne ne le voit. » _Dit Catherine.

_« Elle a raison Nick ! Je l'ai vu et tu sais que je ne te mentirais jamais. » _Statua Warrick, il devait s'en mêler aussi, il voulait aussi voir ses meilleurs amis heureux juste comme Sara le faisait.

_« Et toi Griss ton avis ? Es tu d'accord avec eux ? » _Demanda Nick plein d'espoir. Grissom hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_« Je suis bien d'accord avec eux. Il est temps que tu ailles chez Greg ! Rendez-vous tous les deux heureux. Maintenant vas-y. » _Dit Grissom alors qu'il poussait Nick en-dehors de la salle de pause et à l'extérieur du bâtiment, les autres derrière.

Nick courra vers son camion après avoir dit merci à ses amis qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler famille et avec un sourire il conduit vers Greg, déterminé à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il espérait juste qu'ils avaient raison.

(…)

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Greg était assis sur son canapé se préparant à regarder un film avec un bol de popcorn, un sachet de chips et une bière fraîche. Il venait d'atteindre la télécommande quand soudain la sonnette retentit. Il regarda vers la porte se demandant pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait aussi tard. Il grommela puis se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda à travers le judas repérant Nick qui se tenait de l'autre côté et ça le choqua car il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Donc il ouvrit la porte. Nick se tourna et le regarda avec un sourire.

_« Hé G ! Hum… Puis-je… Euh… Peut-être entrer ? » _Demanda t-il nerveusement. Greg hocha la tête silencieusement le laissant entrer. Nick entra alors que Greg fermait la porte derrière lui.

_« Nick ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu là ? » _Demanda t-il avec curiosité après avoir enfin passé le choc. Nick se tourna vers Greg regardant dans ses yeux chocolatés et quelle beauté il y voyait ! Il prit une profonde respiration, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

_« Greg, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. » _Dit sérieusement Nick. Greg hocha la tête.

_« Pourquoi ne nous asseyons pas sur le canapé où c'est plus confortable ? » _Suggéra Greg. Nick hocha la tête se dirigeant vers le canapé. Une fois qu'ils furent assis Nick se tourna vers lui. _« Maintenant qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » _Demanda t-il.

_« Ben je hum… Je-Je… » _Commença t-il en bégayant _Mince comment ça pouvait être aussi dur ?_ Pensa t-il. Greg le regardait concerné.

_« Nicky ? Tu vas bien ? » _Demanda t-il. Nick hocha la tête.

_« Oui je vais bien, mais Greg je… Hum… Je… Je » _Ca devenait de plus en plus dur, mais il était déterminé à lui dire, il espérait juste qu'il ne le détesterait pas après ça.

_« Tu quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Nick tu sais que tu peux me dire n'importe quoi, n'est ce pas ? » _Dit Greg, il devenait de plus en plus concerné pour Nick. Nick hocha la tête et prit une profonde respiration, _c'est parti._

_« Je t'aime ! » _Sortit-il d'un coup. Greg haleta sous le choc il devait avoir mal entendu, mais il devait lui demander il devait vraiment.

_« Viens-tu de me dire que tu m'aimais ? » _Demanda Greg choqué. Nick hocha la tête.

_« Oui ! Je t'aime depuis très longtemps. Je n'arrivais juste pas à trouver le courage de te dire car j'avais peur que je ruinerais notre amitié, mais après que Sara m'a tenu un bon discours je savais ce que j'avais à faire j'espère juste qu'elle avait raison. » _Dit Nick en ne regardant pas Greg. Greg s'assit là pendant un long moment, son silence commençait à inquiéter Nick. Peut-être a-t-il lu dans le mauvais sens. Avec un soupir il commença à se lever quand il sentit Greg l'attraper par le poignet et quand il parla enfin, il parla avec un sourire et de la joie.

_« Nick regarde-moi. » _Nick se rassit et le regarda. _« Elle avait raison ! Je t'aime aussi, t'aime depuis un moment maintenant. J'étais beaucoup trop trouillard pour agir dessus en voyant que tu avais une réputation d' « homme à femmes » donc je l'ai gardé pour moi, mais je suis heureux que tu me l'ais dit. » _Dit Greg. Nick hocha la tête alors qu'ils réduisaient la distance entre eux et s'engagèrent dans un premier baiser passionné.

Le baiser dura pendant ce qu'il leur semblait une éternité, aucun d'eux ne voulant le rompre, mais le besoin d'air se révéla nécessaire donc ils rompirent le baiser suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer de l'air dans leurs poumons. Nick garda son front collé au sien alors qu'il souriait avec amour et luxure. Il voulait Greg depuis si longtemps, mais il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Greg soit prêt pour aller plus loin et c'était comme si Greg pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il regarda profondément dans les yeux sombres de Nick qui étaient si pleins d'amour. Il lui fallait maintenant.

_« Fais-moi l'amour Nick ! » _Requit Greg. Nick hocha la tête.

Greg se leva et Nick s'apprêta à le suivre quand Greg lui dit de rester, il le regarda confus, mais fit comme il lui était dit. Quelques instants plus tard, Greg sortit de sa chambre avec une bouteille de lubrifiant et des capotes dans la main et déjà nu en ce qui le concerne. Nick était stupéfait par la beauté de Greg avec son corps fin et son incroyable couleur bronzée. Greg se dirigea vers Nick, alors qu'il grimpait sur lui déboutonnant sa chemise tout en l'embrassant. Une fois que la chemise fut enlevée, il glissa ses mains tout le long de son torse jusqu'à la boucle de Nick où il enleva la ceinture en un seul mouvement. Puis il ouvrit le bouton, descendant ses pantalons puis aidant Nick à les enlever ainsi que ses boxers. Nick était assis maintenant sur le canapé de Greg complètement nu aussi. Greg ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant en mettant un peu sur ses doigts, il se leva suffisamment longtemps avant de s'asseoir sur ses doigts, grognant alors qu'il se préparait lui-même, pour qu'il puisse ainsi recevoir Nick sans inconfort ou dommage. Il approchait de l'orgasme donc il stoppa ses mouvements tendant à Nick un préservatif. Nick retira le paquet et le plaça sur son sexe puis lubrifia son membre tendu. Il attrapa Greg par les hanches soulevant son jeune amant, il le plaça sur son sexe puis le fit s'abaisser lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la garde. Il n'y eut pas de mouvements en premier car aucun d'eux ne voulait venir tout de suite. Quand ils furent sous-contrôle, Greg prit le contrôle et commença à bouger, dominant Nick doucement en premier et juste quand Nick pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas en prendre plus Greg commença vraiment à bouger, surprenant Greg sur comment il pouvait vraiment être très vocal.

_« Oh merde Greg ! Tu es si bon, si chaud, si serré ! » _Haleta Nick alors que Greg bougeait de plus en plus vite. Nick avait une ferme prise sur ses hanches et changea les positions donc maintenant Greg était sous lui alors qu'il rentrait dans Greg. Balançant sa tête en arrière dans le canapé il commença à grogner avec tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait alors que le sexe de Nick touchait sa prostate.

_« Oh putain Nick ! Ahhh… Ooooohhhh, je vais venir. » _Haleta Greg, plantant ses ongles dans le dos de Nick alors qu'il attrapa son sexe le bougeant en même temps que ses coups, faisant crier Greg pendant son orgasme, répandant sa semence sur le ventre de Nick alors qu'il continuait à pousser en son jeune amant, il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de son orgasme.

_« G ! Vais venir… Putain oui… Ohhhh… J'ai besoin de venir… Tellemmentttt. » _Nick respirait difficilement maintenant.

_« Alors viens Nicky. » _Un regard dans les yeux de Greg fut suffisant pour envoyer Nick à l'orgasme. Il vint à l'intérieur de Greg remplissant le préservatif.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Nick sorte finalement. Il se leva et se débarrassa de la capote usagée puis retourna vers le sofa où Greg l'attendait. Nick s'allongea à côté de Greg avant d'amener son amant à lui, entourant ses bras autour du jeune homme le câlinant amoureusement. Greg releva les yeux vers Nick une fois encore avant de fermer ses yeux et tombant dans le sommeil alors que Nick jouait avec ses cheveux blonds fous. Il regarda Greg et sourit.

_« Oh, mon doux, doux Valentin, je t'aime ! » _Murmura t-il alors qu'il tombait aussi dans le sommeil.

_Fin de ce second…_

_Alors…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Un lemon arrivera, mais pas dans celui-ci. Celui-ci est encore fluffy. Il peut sembler rapide dans l'action mais je le trouve intéressant ! Vous laisse voir !_

_Wrong wedding :_

_Sommaire : Nick se marie, mais bientôt il réalise qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'il aime. Peut-il réparer son erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? _

Greg était assis dans la salle de pause avec une tasse pleine de son café favori, lisant un magazine et essayant de débarrasser son esprit des événements qui avaient lieu autour de lui. Il avait reçu une invitation au mariage de Nick et avait refusé d'y aller, son cœur déjà brisé n'ayant pas besoin d'une autre preuve. Il pouvait entendre bavarder près de la salle quand Sara et Catherine entrèrent.

_« Alors Sara, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé au mariage de Nick ? » _Demanda Catherine.

_« Car je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller. Tu n'y es pas allé non plus ! » _Fit remarquer Sara. Catherine secoua la tête elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Catherine repéra Greg assis là. _« Hé Greggo pourquoi n'es tu pas allé au mariage de Nick ? » _Demanda Catherine, mais aussitôt qu'elle le fit Sara lui mit un coup de coude rapidement dans les côtes. _« OH ! »_

_« Catherine, tais-toi ! » _Grinça Sara. Catherine la regarda d'une drôle de façon. Sara était la seule à savoir pour les sentiments de Greg envers Nick.

_« Sara je lui ai juste posé une simple question. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu deviens soudainement toute défens… Ive… Oh » _Ca fit tilt soudainement dans sa tête alors qu'elle voyait Greg pratiquement en larmes. _« Oh Greg, je suis tellement désolée ! Ca doit vraiment être difficile pour toi ! » _Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête.

_« Tout va bien, Cath, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis un perdant et toujours un jour en retard pour obtenir ce que je veux. Je suis vraiment qu'un pauvre mec. » _Statua Greg amèrement plus pour lui-même qu'à eux.

_« Non Greg, tu n'es pas un perdant et tu n'es pas un pauvre mec. Ne pense jamais ça de toi-même ! » _Lui dit Catherine. Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste puis le prit dans ses bras de nouveau.

(…)

Nick était assis dans sa chambre dans son costume, il se regardait dans le miroir, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Warrick, son vrai meilleur ami, ait refusé de rester pour son mariage et être son témoin. Mais ce qu'il a dit le faisait réfléchir, le faisait réfléchir beaucoup. Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées seulement pour remarquer son père se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils avaient décidé de célébrer le mariage ici à Vegas car les parents de la mariée ne pouvaient obtenir de billets d'avion pour le Texas. Il sourit mollement à son père.

_« Bien fils, c'est le grand jour ! Tu es prêt ? » _Demanda Bill. Nick lui fit un faible sourire en hochant la tête puis se retourna. Son père le remarqua tout de suite. _« Nick tu ne sembles pas très heureux, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » _Demanda Bill.

_« Tout va bien, papa. » _Statua Nick, mais Bill pouvait distinguer son mensonge.

_« Nick, je suis juge, je peux dire quand tu mens ! » _Dit Bill puis quelque chose le frappa soudainement alors qu'il observait les yeux de Nick. Il y vit la vérité. _« Tu ne l'aimes pas tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ! Dis-moi c'est ce Greg pour qui tu craques ? » _Demanda Bill, ce qui choqua Nick en le faisant se tourner rapidement.

_« Papa… » _Bill leva ses mains.

_« Fils, tu ne peux rien me laisser passer. Pourquoi épouses-tu cette fille Mindy si tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ? Ne réponds pas car je sais ce que ta réponse va être, mais penses-y, qu'y a-t-il de plus important ? Tenter de ruiner tes rêves ? Ou ton bonheur ? Rappelles-toi de ça, fils, peu importe ce que tu choisis je te supporterais » _Dit Bill puis sortit laissant Nick fans ses pensées.

Nick se leva et sortit. Alors qu'il se tenait devant l'autel attendant sa future femme de marcher vers lui, il regarda son père qui secoua sa tête de déception. Il regarda alors vers sa mère puis releva la tête à temps pour voir Mindy descendre l'allée. Elle s'approcha enfin. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face il fit de même, mais aussitôt qu'il le fit il sut. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit le révérend se mit à parler.

_« Mes chers frères, mes chères sœurs merci à vous tous d'être venus. Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour être témoins de l'union de Nicholas Stokes et Mindy Hollingten dans le sacrement du mariage. Si quelqu'un pense que ces deux personnes ne devraient pas s'unir, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. » _Quand personne ne parla, il continua. _« Mindy Hollingten, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Nicholas Stokes pour l'aimer et le soutenir à partir de ce jour ? » _Mindy regarda fixement Nick et elle put dire immédiatement qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et que ça le faisait souffrir, la chose étrange était qu'elle le savait. Elle le savait tout du long qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et elle était d'accord avec ça. Elle n'était pas en colère à dire vrai, en fait c'était totalement le contraire. Ils disent que si vous aimez vraiment quelqu'un, tu dois le laisser partir et elle était prête à le faire, ainsi Nick pourrait être heureux. Elle avait mal pour lui, mais elle passa rapidement au-dessus, elle se sentait mal pour n'avoir rien dit ou ne pas avoir arrêté ce mariage vraiment, mais elle voulait qu'il prenne la décision par lui-même.

_« Je le veux. » _Dit-elle doucement puis il se tourna vers Nick.

_« Nicholas, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mindy Hollingten pour l'aimer et la chérir à partir de ce jour ? » _Demanda t-il.

Nick le regarda puis la regarda. Il put y voir le sourire de compréhension, dans ses yeux il pouvait voir qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il regarda alors la foule qui était réuni là pour le mariage puis vers son père qui hocha la tête dans sa direction. Il se retourna vers le prêtre une fois encore puis de nouveau vers Mindy et secoua la tête.

_« Je ne le veux pas. » _Dit-il cela choqua la plupart des invités même le prêtre, mais pas Bill ni Mindy. _« Je suis désolé Mindy, mais je ne suis juste pas amoureux de toi. » _Lui dit-il. Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

_« Je sais, maintenant vas-y. » _Dit-elle. Il sourit et embrassa sa joue.

_« Merci pour ta compréhension. » _Murmura t-il puis partit en direction de la sortie de la chapelle, mais sa mère l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse sortir.

_« Nicholas Stokes et où penses-tu aller ? » _Demanda t-elle. Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder.

_« A la maison. » _Fut tout ce qu'il dit. En un flash, il était parti avec sa famille derrière lui.

(…)

Warrick se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de pause où tout le monde se trouvait. Il remarqua Greg qui semblait être sur le point de se suicider, vu à quel point il souffrait. Comment Nick pouvait-il faire ça ? Il secoua la tête tristement et se dirigea vers lui et plaça une main sur son épaule.

_« Hé mec, comment vas-tu ? » _Demanda t-il doucement. Il releva la tête et sourit.

_« Je vais bien, j'essaye juste d'analyser les preuves pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi et me reposer. » _Dit-il. Warrick le regarda.

_« Je sais que ça doit être dur et je suis désolé. » _Dit Warrick. Greg le regarda, il put dire immédiatement ce à quoi Warrick faisait référence, il avait du faire le puzzle et il savait maintenant pour ses sentiments pour Nick.

_« Ca va, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, d'ailleurs j'ai été trop lent et attendu trop longtemps. » _Dit Greg en retenant un sanglot, il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps alors que Warrick le prenait dans ses bras le laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

Catherine et Sara le regardèrent tristement ainsi que Grissom, il était le dernier à savoir, mais il se sentait mal pour le jeune homme, son cœur était brisé et il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire que de le laisser pleurer.

Nick arriva en courant dans le labo et passa devant Judy qui le regarda de manière drôle.

_« Hum Nick tu n'es pas supposé être à ton mariage ? » _Demanda Judy.

_« Non j'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais pas. » _Dit-il. Elle lui adressa un sourire sympathique.

_« Bien dans ce cas, salle de pause. » _Fut tout ce que dit Judy alors qu'il la remerciait et se précipitait, sa famille derrière lui, mais il s'en fichait.

Greg se dégagea de Warrick et sourit essuyant ses yeux. Il était sur le point de leur dire qu'il allait bien quand la porte de la salle de pause s'ouvrit avec fracas, ce qui choqua et fit peur à tout le monde. Quand ils se tournèrent et regardèrent dans cette direction, ils furent choqués de voir Nick là respirant lourdement et avec un sourire sur le visage.

_« Nick que fais-tu là ? On pensait que tu étais censé te marier ? » _Demanda Catherine confuse. Il secoua la tête.

_« Non il semble que j'étais au mauvais mariage. » _Statua Nick puis il marcha vers le groupe alors que ses yeux tombaient sur Greg. Il pouvait voir que le jeune homme avait pleuré et il s'en voulut à lui-même pour l'avoir blessé. _« La vérité c'est que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. » _Dit Nick en s'approchant de Greg pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Greg eut le souffle coupé, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait quand Nick prit ses mains dans les siennes, les soulevant et entrelaçant leurs doigts en regardant amoureusement dans ses prunelles chocolats.

_« Nicky ? » _Questionna Greg.

_« J'ai enfin réalisé que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle et que c'est toi que j'aime Greg et que c'est toi avec qui je devrais me marier ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour enfin réaliser et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé. » _Dit Nick en caressant sa joue en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de nouveau alors qu'il continuait à le fixer dans les yeux.

_« Nick ne joue pas avec moi car je ne pourrais pas supporter d'avoir mon cœur de nouveau brisé. » _Le prévint-il.

_« Greg, bébé, je ne joue pas avec toi je ne te ferais jamais ça. » _Lui assura Nick, Greg le regarda dans les yeux et il put y voir de la sincérité en eux.

_« Tu m'aimes vraiment ? » _Demanda t-il. Nick hocha la tête le prenant dans ses bras et le tenant très fort.

Les autres se tenaient autour d'eux heureux que Nick avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il aurait perdu s'il s'était marié à cette femme. Ils se tournèrent pour voir sa famille se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son père avait un sourire aux lèvres, sa mère semblait choquée, mais quand elle vit l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre son choc se changea dans un sourire à faire fondre les cœurs comme ceux de son frère et sœurs. Puis sa mère entra et se tint derrière son fils.

_« Nicky, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » _Demanda t-elle. Il releva la tête vers elle.

_« Car je ne savais pas ce que vous alliez dire et je voulais que vous soyez fiers de moi au lieu d'être déçus. » _Statua t-il simplement.

_« Oh Nicky bien sûr que j'aurais été fier de toi peu importe comment, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas juste pour essayer de me plaire, moi ou ton père. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux dans ce que tu fais et si ce jeune homme te rend heureux alors je te supporterais à 100%. » _Dit Jillian. Nick la regarda estomaqué puis sourit à travers ses larmes et se tourna vers son père.

_« Merci à vous deux pour me comprendre et m'accepter comme je suis. » _Dit Nick en tenant toujours Greg.

_« Tu es notre fils et ta mère a raison sur une chose ! Ne balance pas ton bonheur juste pour nous faire plaisir ou nous rendre heureux, ça ne te causerait que du mal de cœur et de la solitude si tu le faisais. Comme ta mère, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux et je te supporterais aussi si Greg te rend heureux. » _Dit Bill. Nick les observa tous les deux en retenant un sanglot.

_« Il me rend vraiment heureux, je l'aime ! Je l'aime tellement que je mourrais si quelque chose venait à lui arriver et je dois te remercier toi et Warrick pour m'avoir empêché d'avoir fait la pire erreur de ma vie. » _Dit-il. Ses parents comme Warrick hochèrent la tête.

Jillian regarda son fils puis Greg qui était encore dans ses bras. Elle fit quitter l'étreinte au jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

_« Hello mon cher, tu dois être Greg Sanders. Nick parle beaucoup de toi ! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin proprement et Bienvenue dans la famille. » _Statua t-elle ce qui fit encore plus sourire Nick qu'avant. Alors qu'elle se séparait de lui, Bill s'avança vers lui à son tour.

_« Greg Sanders, c'est bien de vous rencontrer enfin proprement et bienvenue dans la famille, fils. » _Dit-il. Greg secoua la tête et eut un grand sourire.

_« Merci Mrs. Stokes, Mr. Stokes." _Dit Greg, mais Bill et Jillian secouèrent la tête.

_« Pas besoin de nous appeler ainsi c'est maman à présent. » _Dit Jillian.

_« Et c'est papa. » _Dit Bill juste après sa femme. Nick et Greg les regardèrent confus, d'après ce qu'ils savaient ils n'étaient pas mariés… Enfin pour le moment pas encore.

_« Maman ? Papa ? Je ne comprends pas ? » _Demanda Nick confus.

_« Fils, nous ne pouvons pas gaspiller les fournitures de mariage maintenant, n'est ce pas ? » _Statua Bill et ça rendit l'esprit à Nick. Il hocha la tête alors qu'il se tournait vers Greg. Il sortit l'anneau qui était supposé se trouver sur son doigt et se mit sur un genou.

_« Greg je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris autant de temps pour le réaliser. Non je reprends, je l'ai réalisé dès le début mais j'avais tellement peur de dire quelque chose car de une, j'avais peur de ce que mes parents diraient et de deux, j'avais peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose et de nouveau je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Donc maintenant je te le demande, Gregory Hojem Sanders, veux-tu m'épouser ? » _Demanda Nick. Greg hocha la tête.

_« Oui ! » _Dit Greg tout heureux. Nick se leva et se tourna vers leurs amis.

_« Est-ce que vous viendrez cette fois, les gars ? » _Leur demanda t-il. Ils hochèrent la tête.

_« Bien sûr ! » _Dit Sara puis il se tourna vers Warrick.

_« Warrick, de nouveau merci pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux ! Veux-tu reconsidérer être mon témoin ? » _Warrick hocha la tête.

_« Bien sûr et de rien ! » _Dit-il avec le sourire, ils sourirent en retour et quittèrent le laboratoire pour la chapelle.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chapelle, le prêtre qui était là au départ releva la tête et vit Nick entrer de nouveau avec ses amis et famille et quand il vit ses mains entrelacés avec celles du jeune homme se tenant à côté de lui, il leur fit un sourire compréhensif alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

_« Désolé, votre honneur mais j'étais avec la mauvaise personne, mais cette fois j'ai la bonne. » _Dit joyeusement Nick élevant sa main pour l'embrasser. Il hocha de la tête.

_« Bien c'est d'accord, alors recommençons tout, n'est ce pas ? Et cette fois avec le bon fiancé ? » _Dit le prêtre. Ils hochèrent la tête et tout le monde se plaça devant leurs sièges et s'assirent.

Il lut le passage, regardant les deux amoureux alors qu'il leur demandait les « Je le veux » puis leur demanda leurs vœux qu'ils n'avaient pas écrit, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Alors il dit _« Vous pouvez embrasser votre partenaire. » _Nick se pencha vers lui et embrassa son mari passionnément et profondément pour la première fois alors que l'assemblée les applaudissait. Bientôt la réception suivit et peu après Nick et Greg s'envolèrent pour leur lune de miel où ils commenceront leurs nouvelles vies ensemble et ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux.

_Fin de cet OS…_


End file.
